Elsa A Jelsa story
by JazzBG
Summary: Elsa. A beautiful girl with soft, silky platinum blonde hair, and a majestic power that flows through her veins, The ability to control Ice and Snow. She lived with her parents at a big house near the forest of Arendelle, her hometown. A terrible accident took place on a Summer night; Killing her parents. Now she still cries at the thought of her parents. Will she ever let it Go?


I opened my eyes, my senses slowly recovering from my long and deep slumber. My numb, freezing cold fingers start feeling again, the frosty duvet I'm laying over, the complicated designs, almost invisible to my numb touch.

I let in a deep inhalation, the air so cold, my lungs, who are supposed to ache, but they don't. Exhaling, my breath turns into misting, if ever someone inspected that exhalation, you would find a lot of delicate snowflakes, floating in the air, so lightly that the most beautiful birds would envy that afloat.

I sat up straight, not moving, until I know my breathing and my heart reached a normal pace. My eyes explored the room, every single object in the room covered by a layer of thick ice, making the room a freezer, which means I had another nightmare.

They haunt my dreams since my parents death, and I never had anyone to support me, so I live ruled by fear. I'm afraid that eventually everyone will see me the way I see myself. Guess Sandman keeps forgetting about me at night. I wiped the frozen beads of sweat from my forehead and sighed.

I stood up, slowly walking around my room, and stop right before a wooden bureau, one of the only objects that survived the fire. My family didn't. My hand touches the precious carved object, covering it with frost, and tears start to run freely down my cheeks, freezing as soon as they come. It's my fault. I could have saved them and I didn't because I was afraid.

On the top of the bureau, a beautifully crafted pair of velvet gloves, that my father created for me. We were so poor, but we were happy. Now I'm not. I take the pair of gloves and touch the snowflake embroidery, sewn with a silky thread. A bird starts singing, waking me up from my thoughts. I have to go work.

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Elsa" I tell myself, the way my father used to say when I was too scared.

I put on the gloves and open the small wooden closet i recently managed to buy with some of the money that I have earned from around 7 years, because I started singing when I was 14.

I took a pair of white flats and my favorite summer blue dress, carefully, because I don't own many dresses.

Once I got dressed, I looked at myself in a frozen wall, my blueish reflection staring deeply at me, a sad and depressed face. I faked a smile and practiced it, until I'm pleased by it.

A lonely sparkling blue guitar case resting in the frozen wall, calls me. My job. My passion. A part of my frozen heart. My gloved hands reached for the case of the instrument, and for a small moment, I'm not afraid of what could happen. A small smile creeps into my lips.

I hanged my guitar in my back, and right then my stomach grumbled, walking down the stairs, I reached the kitchen. From one of the cupboards I took a frozen apple and started biting it. Really lucky girl I am, I have a place to call mine, well it's not mine I found it in the forest near Arendelle, a beautiful kingdom ruled by the Queen Anna and King Kristoff, and everyone is happy there. I was so busy thinking about the kingdom, with all it's tall buildings and noise, that I never noticed that my guitar and I were already in Arendelle's lands. My feet followed the path they have walked for years, until they took me to the Park.

The park is Arendelle's center, just before the castle. There is a beautiful fountain in the middle, and that's my place. Where I'm able to feel free, without hurting a soul with my powers. People walked by. They looked so damn happy, _why couldn't I be happy too?._ I sat down in the curb of the round fountain and opened my glittery case, in case someone wanted to give me some loose change. Sitting straight, I started strumming my guitar, and followed my frozen heart.

_ Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love_

_I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know, always know_

_always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

_Goodbye blue eyes, goodbye for now_

_Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself_

_I have to go, I have to go, I have to go and leave you alone_

_But always know, always know_

_always know that I love you so, I love you so, I love you so_

_La-lullaby, distract me with your eyes, la-lullaby_

_La-lullaby, help me sleep tonight_

_La-lullaby, la-lullaby, la-lullaby_

_I have to go, goodbye, I have to go, goodbye_

_I have to go, goodbye, and leave you alone_

_But always know, goodbye, always know, blue eyes_

_always know, goodbye, that I love you so, I love you so_

_Goodbye, lullaby, I love you so, goodbye_

_I love you so, goodbye, blue eyes_

_I love you so, goodbye, I love you so._

_I love you so_

_Goodbye blue eyes_

_Goodbye my love _

**Unknown P.O.V**

She just sat there, on the curb, with her guitar in hand. Her sparkling blue guitar case was open, asking, begging for tips. There were only dimes and quarters in the case. The girl's guitar spat out random melodies, almost making a song. She smiled. She enjoyed what she was doing. She enjoyed it.

Her hair was in a braided bun, with some loose strands on her forehead. The blonde, almost white hair was shining with the sun rays, and made her face look as beautiful as the snow itself, and for me, snow is one the most amazing things I've ever seen in my immortality. Snowflakes, the world seems to fall silent when magical snowflakes float down from the heavens, twirling and swirling with such beauty you can't help but feel captivated by the scene.

How would the platinum haired girl describe the snow? Before I can stop myself I am already in front of the girl, but I realize something, she may not believe in me, therefore she wouldn't be able to see me, but I ask her anyways.

"Hello"

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Hello"

I raised my head to see a white-haired boy, with the bluest eyes I've ever seen. My guitar's strings start covering by a thin layer of frost, so I surreptitiously rub my gloved hand across the six strings.

"H-hi" I answer with a formal voice, trying to hide the fear, I don't want to hurt him.

"Well I was wondering, how would you describe snow?"

"Snow as in the one that falls from the sky? Well, it kind of sounds like a soft flutter, the wings of a bird in the distance. Or the quiet whisper of a friend telling you a secret.

But let me tell you that I once spent a _whole_ day watching it. I remember I saw the snow falling, and thought it a silent death, but just then I listened it with my soul, and heard it whisper the secret of life." My lips curled into a small smile, and for once in a long time, My hands stop freezing and I let my hardly built walls down, to this kind boy, who has the same interest in the cold as I do. We kept a long talk, until the sun started to hide behind the infinite horizon.

"Goodbye Snowflake" he said, smiling with such kindness, my freezing cold heart feels a little warm.

"_Goodbye blue eyes_"

And I allow myself to have a little hope, that maybe, just maybe, I can have a friend.


End file.
